Mood Ring
by Ketio
Summary: What's Hermione's problem?...Ron and Harry just don't understand women...but they figured out a way how


we all know the girls that i am talking about  
well they are time bombs and they are ticking  
and the only question's when they'll blow up  
and they'll blow up; we know that without a doubt  
cause they're those girls, yeah you know those girls that let their emotions get the best of them  
  
"Ron!" Harry yells as he runs through the hall."Hermione's crying again!"  
"What did you do this time?" Ron sasked sarcastically.  
"I don't know!" Harry said almost in tears himself.  
"Let's go check it out." Ron sighed."Where is she?"  
"Where do you think?" Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
and i've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
so we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
cause we'll know just what they're thinking  
cause what they're thinking...  
  
As they walk into the girls' lavatory there is a series of screams....oh wait....those are moans.  
"Myrtle get out!" Ron hollared.  
"And who are you to come in here and boss us around?" A small voice came from the back of the room.  
"Hermione?" Harry said as he walked toward the where the voice came from."Hermione, What's wrong?"  
"I failed my ESP exam." She started to cry harder. You could tell even though she wouldn't look up.  
"It's alright. Trelawny is all mouth and no brains anyway." Hary laughed gently as he reached out and touched her shoulder.  
"Don't touch me!" She looked up. Her face red with anger.  
You see Harry and her had recently gone through a hardbreak up and she hadn't been able to concentrate on her studies very well. She got up and ran away, only to have Ron stop her and embrace her in a big hug. She looked up with her tear stained face and grimaced. "Hello Ron."  
"I heard them say they got new stuff in on the subject. Let's go look in the library," was Ron's reply.  
  
she's so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way  
her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day  
she said to me that she's so happy it's depressing  
and all i said was "someone get that girl a mood ring"  
  
Later in the common room Harry and Ron disscussed Hermione's swing. "I don't get it." Harry said confused."First thing she's sad because of her grades. Next thing I know she's angry at me about our break up again!"  
"Yea." Ron agreed."And when I saw her she was all smiles."  
  
if it's drama you want then look no further  
they're like the real world meets boy meets world meets days of our lives  
  
"But I can't help feel bad for her even when I am angry." Harry said getting in bed.  
  
and it just kills me how they get away with murder  
they'll anger you then bat their eyes; those pretty eyes that watch you sympathize  
and i've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
so we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
cause we'll know just what they're thinking  
cause what they're thinking...  
she's so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way  
her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day  
she said to me that she's so stressed out that it's soothing  
and all i said was "someone get that girl a mood ring"  
  
cause when it's black (it) means watch your back because you're probably  
the last person in the world right now she wants to see  
  
The next morning they went to breakfast.  
"Hello Ron. How are you?" Hermione asked as if Harry wasn't even there.  
  
and when it's blue it means that you should call her up immediately  
and ask her out because she'll most likely agree  
  
"Fine, Ron answered giving Harry an "I dunno." look.  
"Are we studying tonight again? Maybe this time I can predict your future a little clearer." She kept on.  
"I dunno." Ron replied.  
"Well tell me tonight then." Hermione answered.  
  
and when it's green it simply means that she is really stressed  
  
"This whole future thing is a waste of my time. And so confusing." She sighed.  
  
and when it's clear it means she's completely emotionless (and that's all right i must confess)  
  
And then all the sudden,"So Harry how are you doing?" as if they'd been friends through this whole break up and haven't been fighting at all.  
Harry sighed,"Well I'm glad that's over with."  
  
we all know the girls that i am talking about  
she liked you wednesday but now it's friday and she has to wash her hair  
and it just figures that we'll never figure them out  
first she's jekyll and then she's hyde....at least she makes a lovely pair  
  
After breakfast walking to their first class Harry and Ron continued there conversation of last night.  
"I still don't get it." Harry said with a look of confusion on his face.  
"Even as great wizards Harry we will never understand women. Maybe someday," Ron sighed,"But not today."  
"Ya." Harry agreed. Then he raised his eyebrows in thought, "Especailly with the girls in this school!"  
  
mood ring oh mood ring  
oh tell me will you bring  
the key to unlock this mystery  
of girls and their emotions  
play it back in slow motion  
so i may understand the complex infrastructure known as the female mind  
  
~A/N~ This is my firsty! It sux I agree, but I couldn't really find a better song right now.  
  
"Mood Ring" lyrics belong to Relient K. And Harry Potter related things belong to JK Rowling. 


End file.
